<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初恋 by Tangyitian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145236">初恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian'>Tangyitian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>存档，写于2020.2.14，2020年生贺<br/>第一人称乙男文，虽然被拒绝了<br/>主旨是吹一番咖啡ymt<br/>被掰弯的小直男后辈的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikaidou Yamato/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在这家咖啡厅打工不到两个月，今天算是最忙的一天了。</p><p>我家只是普通家庭，有能勤工俭学的机会自不会放过。这家店离我学校很近，没课的时候来做小时工方便得很。我想，那位二阶堂大和也大抵如此。</p><p>二阶堂算我打工的前辈，在隔壁大学念书，比我年长一级，是我的初恋对象。</p><p>他是个男人，我当然知道。我不觉得自己是同性恋，但这的确是我第一次有了心动的感觉。很陌生，也很令人烦躁。而这烦躁今天尤其困扰我，可能因为今天比较特殊。<br/>今天是情人节。</p><p>一对对甜蜜的鸳鸯携手走进我们店里，点上咖啡蛋糕，互赠礼物，说些悄悄话，送上或精致或敷衍的巧克力，这便是今天我见到的一切。偶尔还会窥见亲吻，也见怪不怪。<br/>说实在的，我向来不是FFF团成员，但今天那粉红气氛真是碍眼得可怕。<br/>都是二阶堂的错。<br/>好在再长的一天也有过完的时候。已经是关店的时间，送走最后一桌客人，我身心俱疲地开始打扫卫生。</p><p>扫着地，我偷瞟旁边擦着桌子的二阶堂。<br/>他肤色并不白皙，眼型锋利嘴唇略薄，制服也符合规定地系到最上面一颗纽扣，袖子卷到肘部方便干活，露出来的小臂用力时有着好看的肌肉线条，没有任何会被当成异性爱慕的特征。<br/>除了弯腰擦桌子时候细腰窄臀长腿勾人得很。<br/>我的语文老师如果听得见，应该会严肃告诉我男人不应该用勾人这个形容词吧。</p><p>动作震掉了二阶堂一直别在耳后的鬓发。他扔了抹布，起身活动了一下肩颈，顺手把头发别回去。咖啡厅暖黄的灯光映在耳廓上，显出一种光滑的色泽。</p><p>头发长挡视线还会搔得脸痒痒，别起来很正常啊！为什么我要这么心动啊！<br/>我快被自己没出息死了。</p><p>你说这个人，说好看也绝对算不上惊艳，平时工作虽然还算认真，但只要没有客人就懒懒散散趴在吧台上。有什么可喜欢的？<br/>再说二阶堂绝对是直男吧。毕竟我也见到他眼神飘过窗外路过的美女，也对我说过“那边的小姐很可爱交给你去送餐吧”这种话。和我完全没有可能的。<br/>但是他很爱照顾人啊，会在我被麻烦客人缠住的时候来顶锅。我在心里小声反驳。还说些什么“我习惯这种事了，再说怎么能让年纪比哥哥我小的受委屈”，当然让人心动。<br/>由于裁判员是我，所以我判他二阶堂就是十分令人心动胜。</p><p>“啊，”我正天人交战，二阶堂突然对着窗外说，“下雨了。”<br/>我顺着他的目光看过去，果然。他伸了个懒腰，推门出去：“我去外面透个气，你也歇歇吧，今天怪累的。”<br/>我愣愣地应了。</p><p>于是，就变成二阶堂蹲在屋檐下看雨，我坐在桌后看他这个沉默又不失尴尬的气氛。<br/>当然尴尬的只有我。<br/>我捏了捏围裙的衣袋，那里放着一块巧克力，我担心它已经被我捏得变形，但又不敢拿出来确认。这是我中午去买饭时顺手买的。好吧，其实并不顺手，从进到便利店我的视线就不住往那贴着各式宣传语与促销活动的巧克力专区上瞄。二阶堂会不会收呢？关系会不会变得尴尬呢？我应不应该“看你今天没有巧克力收这个给你算可怜你”这样蒙混过去呢？</p><p>那人大剌剌叉腿蹲在玻璃门前，只提供翘起的后发与浑圆的屁股让我纠结。<br/>我又捏了一把口袋，咬了咬牙走了出去。</p><p>直到站在他身边，他也没回头，只是伸手挥了一挥权当招呼。<br/>说实话这个场景十足狗血，男女主在屋檐下看雨，若是偶像剧该有个抒情bgm，再配上女主角的心声【我只想……让雨不要停下……】 之类。</p><p>可惜这里的主角一个煞风景地混混一样蹲着，一个为兜里也许已经化成一坨的表白礼物忧心。<br/>我简直开始希望雨快停了。也许离了这个诡异的浪漫气氛，我就可以无视一切，重新回到那个虽然时不时思想有些小出格，但又能用玩笑应付过去的繁忙工作环境里。</p><p>我盯着他的发旋与隆起的后背，缓缓攥紧了裤腿。</p><p>“喏，巧克力。”<br/>我尽可能随意地把巧克力拿了出来，淅淅沥沥雨声里我的声音都是抖的，只求他不要发觉。</p><p>二阶堂应声斜向上来看我。这一刻我突然想起他说过戴眼镜是为了遮太过嚣张的三白眼，以免总被觉得不是良民。我当时只以为他在扯淡，然而现在这越过眼镜的一瞥直戳进我心底。<br/>我猜我的脸现在一定红得可怕，手心出的汗让我几乎拿不住那块巧克力。犹豫了许久的借口一个也没说出来，我甚至开始自暴自弃思考要不要直接说这是本命。但是普通巧克力板作本命巧克力送很奇怪吧……可男人做手作巧克力想想也怪恶心的……</p><p>我还纠结着，二阶堂愣了下，然后噗地笑了出来，撑着膝盖站起来呼噜了一把我的头：“谢啦，就当生日礼物了。”</p><p>“……欸？”这个回答实在不属于任何预料场景，“二阶堂先生，今天生日吗？”<br/>“是哦。”<br/>“喔……”我光速思考接下来的发展，却被他截住了话头。<br/>“不祝哥哥生日快乐吗？”他举着巧克力晃了晃，眼镜后的眼睛弯了起来，露出一个狡黠的笑容。</p><p>我眨眨眼睛，有些遗憾地笑了：“生日快乐。”</p><p>故事里的恶魔都没有二阶堂大和狡猾。我恨恨地想。<br/>现在还算冬天，但这场雨却并不冰冷。<br/>天气预报说，明天是个好天气。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>掰完就跑二阶堂<br/>一番咖啡2又有谁人能不馋，反正我馋了<br/>在我眼里ymt是那种对陌生人会比较有余裕但是对喜欢的人就会害羞得乱七八糟的类型。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>